


An Emergency on the Floor

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crushes, Drunkenness, M/M, honestly it's just so much awkwardness, poor Chris, terribly shy Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christoph has a major crush on Manuel.. and sometimes you just can't deny your feelings forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emergency on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ((Imagine the gnt stayed at a hotel resort instead of the pretty houses :)))

_And he shoots, and scores! Christoph Kramer has done it! He has almost won the world cup for Germany!_

Christoph turns around and waits for his teammates to hug him. First, there's Thomas, who is shouting some Bavarian dialect as always, then there's Philipp, who's jumping three meters just to make up for the lack of.. er.. height. Chris isn't being mean, just descriptive. Mesut and Sami join in and he can hear the crowd lose it. The last minute of the game is about to end when the whistle from the referee is way louder than what he expected.

He opens his eyes at the piercing sound around him. What the hell? It sounds like the Fire Alarm. The lights in the hotel room are already on and he turns to Mario who's putting on a shirt. 

"What the hell? It's 3 AM" 

"We ought to get outside. I reckon everyone is already heading there.... Were you dreaming about the world cup final? I heard you shouting we won... With your goal." 

Chris blushes. They were set to play against Argentina next match, and he always liked to daydream about scoring the winning goal. He sighs and puts on the first proper shirt he finds, copying his roomate's gesture. 

 

They're outside the Hotel now but thankfully to Brazil's weather, it's still warm. His eyes are almost closing themselves when he sees him. Oh no. Christoph has never quite managed to deal with his feelings especially when it comes to him. Nothing could ever beat the way his heart races when he sees the goalkeeper. Manuel Neuer is walking towards him.

Except he's shirtless. Oh my god. Abort mission. He's shirtless. Christoph stares paralyzed at his body. It's not often he gets to see it, Manuel always wears a tight shirt under his goalkeeping outfit. And after a match, no one gets to see more than that tight shirt.

However, he's not alone: Thomas Müller, his best friend, (which Chris has to admit, is kinda jealous, even if they're not romantically involved), is next to him. He seems desperate though. 

"Has anyone seen Miroslav?" He shouts throw the crowd. "Manu, I can't find Miro!" 

"Calm down, he's probably around, I'm more concerned about my Nutella not burning to the ground." Oh god, even his voice is smoothing. Everything stops when Manuel focuses on Christoph. "Oh hey..  Let's ask Chris!"

He can't deal with this, he tries running away but his legs can't properly function. Instead he just awkwardly takes a step back, which is useless.

"Chris!" Manuel smiles as he walks towards him with a grin on his face. 

"Ma-Manu." He manages to say, not sure how though. His heart is beating fast, as usual when he talked to the talented player.

"Have you seen Miroslav? The little love bird here is desperate." 

Chris looked at Thomas who seemed on the edge of tears. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he starts sprinting in the crowd. Manuel and Christoph manage to catch a glimpse of how he jumps on someone. They can easily overhear the conversation.

"MIRO!"

"What's the matter?" 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD OR SOMETHING!"

"Thomas, I was simply on the other side of the building, we came out on a different door."

"Oh.." 

Manuel laughs and Chris needs to hide his flushed cheeks. Manuel Neuer will be the death of him. 

"What happened anyway? Do you know?" How can he be so casual about everything and so good looking? 

"I- I-" Why is it so hard to articulate? Maybe it was those blue eyes... or that blond hair that kept his brain from funct-

"Well?" 

Chris accidentally focuses on Manuel's body, who can't seem to hide from his eyes. It might be that body of his. 

"I-I- was just trying to say..."

"Yeah?" Manuel seemed confused, and not being able to control it, Chris spits out his answer. 

"Maybe... Maybe.. we got a fire because... It's so hot.. Maybe it's someone's fault... you know.. Some people are too sexy... I mean, hot people! People are hot!" 

"What on earth are you talking about?" He adds as he rolls his fingers through his hair. 

"I need a drink." Chris admits, still completely checking out his abs for the fifth time, hoping Manu wont notice.

"I think there's a place down the road, we should check it out until this thing gets fixed." Manuel suggests with an innocent smile. "I'll go ask the love birds over there if they're up for it."

Chris can't even feel his legs, standing there, in the crowd, simply watching him walk away.

Manuel turns around. "Are you coming?"

He nods and follows him almost falling over himself. 

"I'll just grab someone's shirt though."

Christoph couldn't help but blush even harder. 

* * *

Chris lays his head on the table. It's surprisingly cold considering the people dancing behind them. He feels a pat on his back. He jumps, Manuel is touching him. 

"Wanna join them?" 

He turns to find Miroslav and Thomas making out on a couch in the back. They're really going at it and it's not hard to imagine where they're heading. He realises what Manuel just told him. Did he..? Was he?

"Not them, I meant _them_ " Manuel laughes, pointing at the people dancing. Chris wanted a black hole to swallow him alive. He felt Manu's hand pull him towards the dance floor. He obviously had a few drinks. He busts some moves to the Latin music and quickly becomes the center of the group. It wasn't long until he pulled Christoph again.

Yet, he couldn't help but notice: Manuel was looking at him, only him in the crowd. Each time, each passing song, he was growing closer to him. He didn't even hear the crowd anymore, only the sound of his heart beating and the feeling of being watched by those beautiful blue eyes that had so many times make him feel so much.

At one point the tall man approaches his ear. "On second thought... Maybe you actually want to join Miro and Thomas.." 

Chris blushes as he looks away, and it was probably the alcohol talking, as he nods. Manuel smiles as he once again, pulles Chris, but this time into the shadows in the back. Christoph feels his body pushed into the wall. Their faces are so close to each other. Manuel leans slowly and brushes his nose against Chris' cheeks.

"You look adorable when you blush, by the way."

He had stopped looking away, only to find that Manuel was also blushing. The goalkeeper finally closes his lips on Chris'. His hands travel to the midfielder's hair. His kiss was slow, but at the same time passionate, with a touch of alcohol. He remembers the earlier sight when Manuel came out of the hotel, and his hands dare to travel under Manu's shirt. Was this real? He was waiting to wake up at any moment. Only had he dreamed of moments similar to what was happening right now. Nothing, however, he repeats, nothing could compare with what he was feeling right now. He could die. Quite literally, actually. He feels his knees go weak and tumble to the ground.

 

* * *

Chris opens his eyes to find the morning sun shining through the window to illuminate the room. He knew it had been all a dream. He groans as he turns around looking for Mario, except no other than Manuel is there.

His body jumps and he finds himself tangled in the sheets and falls off the bed, his head hitting hard the ground. Frowning, he figures something might have happened last night and he just may not remember it, because his head is as blurry as it usually is after a reasonable amount of alcohol. 

"Chris?" A sleepy voice comes from the bed.

Oh god. Panic invades his body the way it usually does when he's sober. He tries getting up but falls again. Damn sheets. His head might as well explode. Damn Hangovers.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you."

He slowly creeps back into the bed looking anywhere but in Manuel's direction. What if he was naked? Manuel would probably feel awkward.. Or Chris might have a heart attack. The later one being the most likely option.

"Manu.... I...."

"You passed out last night, after we.. after I kissed you." He explains. "Don't worry, we didn't sleep together. I hope I didn't scare you."

"I- I- _passed out_?" He turns to Manuel with a rather upset face. He's disappointed to find him properly dressed. 

"I tried getting help from Thomas but.. He was busy, so I carried you back here. Mario offered to sleep in Miro's room for the night. So i stayed here watching you." 

Chris can't believe what he's hearing. He's such an idiot. 

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." He stutters. 

"As long as you don't pass out in the world cup final, it's all good." Manuel teases. 

"Oh, don't worry! As long as someone doesn't hit me and gives me a concussion, I'll be fine!"

Manuel chuckles and playfully grabs Chris' wrist and drags him down with him. Chris can't hide the obvious surprise. 

"I hope you're not having second thoughts about us.." Manuel admits when his face is close to his. He could try to find a million ways to tell him but instead, Chris manages to gather up all the courage he's lacked all those times before.

He kisses Manuel, even if he can't imagine him ever being calm about it, he's sure to let not let Manuel out of his sight any time soon.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fatou because she needed something happy and I was glad to write something different :D :D
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry if this is kinda out of character i don't usually write them)  
> hope you like it tho :D


End file.
